


When It Rains, It Pours

by methamphetamine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: It had all started when Jack came home late that night...





	When It Rains, It Pours

Jack had never had an argument like this, not with Vincent. It had all started when Jack came home late that night. It wasn't an unusual thing for Jack to be home late, he was a soldier after all, but this time it seemed to bug the hell out of Vincent. Rain hammered on the window panes as the night wore on.

"Fuck you Jack, you love him, not me!" Vincent shouted angrily, Jack felt his heart shatter slightly, knowing it was true.

"Vincent-"

"Stop Jack, just stop." Said Vincent tiredly. "I know you love Reyes and your job more than you'll ever love me. It's over, Jack, go home."

"This is my home Vince, I love you! Just... maybe not like that anymore." Jack said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Silence. And then a quiet: "I know." 

Jack hugged Vincent one last time before he left. It was like something out of a movie, except Jack felt the heartbreak and the relief for himself, not for some cheesy straight couple on the big screen. It was pouring with rain now, drips bouncing off of the pavement outside the apartment, soaking Jack's hair and leaving Vincent's glasses spotted with raindrops. Jack gave Vincent a warm smile, filled with regret and yet, hope for the future.

"Goodbye Vince." He said, pulling away from the hug. Vincent smiled back and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Goodbye Jack."


End file.
